This invention relates to removable gunsights such as used on handguns and, in particular, to such gunsights as may be removed from and replaced on the barrel of the gun without the use of tools and which require no separate fasteners.
While U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,354 discloses a front gunsight which is removable from the barrel of a firearm, that sight requires the use of an allen head type wrench to remove and replace the setscrew which fastens the sight in place on the barrel.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a gunsight removably fitted onto the front end of the barrel of a gun which, although securely fastened in place on the gun barrel, is readily removable without the use of tools and has no separable fasteners.